


My Only Sunshine

by shipsthatcouldshowyouthestars



Series: Barnes-Foster-Houston Household [4]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Barneston, F/M, Fluff, Tooth Rotting Fluff, becky is a lowkey not morning person, ft. Lovey Tom Houston, morning fluff, stan tim houston, this is solely just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsthatcouldshowyouthestars/pseuds/shipsthatcouldshowyouthestars
Summary: tom's normal morning with becky and tim once becky moves in.prompt: "good morning, sunshine."
Relationships: Becky Barnes/Tom Houston
Series: Barnes-Foster-Houston Household [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738948
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	My Only Sunshine

Moving in together was quite a blessing for their little family of 3: Tim, Becky, and Tom himself. It was a sharp contrast from Tom’s life post-Jane. After the crash, Tim had been much more withdrawn, even if he seemed to act the same with his small smile and love for Minecraft. He’d grown up too fast for a nine-year-old. Tom caught him frowning and upset, even if he plastered on a fake-smile.

Becky brought back a semblance of his old personality. She wasn’t his mother, but she was the second-best thing. A stepmother of sorts. She was wonderful with kids, Tom always wondered that in some alternate reality where they’d stayed together after high school, or if Stanley hadn’t forced her into nursing school, if she would have become a teacher like himself. She had a knack for caring for kids. It made Tom’s heart skip a beat, like it had when they were young, when she interacted with Tim as if he was her own. 

Becky felt like a ray of sunshine on a cloudy day. She had an enthusiastic smile, even when it was a small one or an exasperated one thrown at Tom when Tim wouldn’t go up to bed at night. She was that calm after a storm for Tom and he appreciated her whenever he could, with big or small gestures.

It wasn’t that he didn’t love Becky already. He did still, as much as he loved Jane. Their relationship was more or less them rediscovering just how many things they’d missed in those 17 years of being apart. Becky liked grocery shopping. Tom liked cooking, even if he wasn’t the best at it. Becky liked to listen to Tim talk about his Minecraft world and sometimes, she even played with him. Tom was terrible at Minecraft and sometimes the creepers scared him a bit too much for his own personal liking.

Tom was actually surprised to learn that Becky wasn’t a morning person anymore. She had been way back in high school, but she wasn’t anymore. Something about growing older and working night shifts at St. Damien’s had really switched her into an afternoon-evening person. She liked her sleep when it wasn’t plagued with nightmares or worrisome thoughts that kept her up at night, even if she didn’t want Tom to know the latter. He, on the other hand, was a morning person now. He had a kid to take to the bus stop. He didn’t have a choice but to be a morning person. 

He usually woke up before Becky. She would stay asleep for another hour, always waking up in time to say goodbye to Tim before he left for school. He’d get up, make coffee, drink coffee, then by the time he was ready to leave, she’d have gotten up, already hugged him and greeted him, and made herself a cup of tea that she’d be done with when he came home from dropping Tim off.

This morning, though, she had curled up in bed after a long shift at St. Damien’s. She’d come in around 2AM. Tom wasn’t expecting her to get up, but Tim was waiting for both his TV show to finish and for his “goodbye” from Becky. He liked that sort of routine they’d finally fallen back into. Tom didn’t want to disrupt it.

“Hey, Beck,” He whispered, gently kissing her shoulder to try and wake her up. She grunted a bit and rolled away from him. Tom held back a laugh as he peppered the rest of her shoulder with kisses to try and get her to enjoy waking up. “Time to get up.”   
  
“I’ll be up in a bit.” Becky mumbled sleepily, her eyes still closed in hopes of catching just a little bit more sleep. 

“Alright, Tim’s up and almost ready for school, I’ll make your tea this morning.” He kissed her forehead lightly before getting up out of bed and huffing a bit. Even if he had been up for a bit, his joints still felt a bit stiff from sleeping in one position all night. His ankles finally loosened up as he went downstairs into the kitchen. Tim was sitting on the couch, getting his morning dose of some Disney Channel sitcom he’d started watching. It all went over Tom’s head as he moved around the kitchen, filling the kettle with water before putting it on the stove and leaving it to boil.

“Is Becky up yet?” Tim asked from the living room as Tom poured himself another cup of coffee. He was leaning on the couch facing Tom, his hands dangling over the back of the couch.

“She’ll be up soon.” He replied, opening the cabinet and pulling out one of the mugs Becky liked. It was a simple pastel purple mug that she had gotten with Tim while he’d been out of town to fix something for Emma’s “boyfriend”’s mom. He came home to a bunch of domestic things Becky and Tim had picked out, like mugs and a new comforter, plus some paint for Tim’s room. Becky was thoughtful and she’d waited until he’d left to surprise him. She was amazing.

He searched another cabinet for the tea bags. He’d cleaned up the kitchen and put them in a cabinet behind the box of oatmeal-with-candy-dinosaurs Tim ate for breakfast every morning. He reached in and pulled out a chai tea bag. Becky liked a lot of different teas. Green tea and chai were her favorites. He put the bag in the mug and waited for the water to boil. Once he heard it whistle, he turned the stove off and poured the water into the mug. As he poured, he heard Becky coming down the stairs.

“Good morning, sunshine,” Tom said with a snicker when she came in.

“Good morning.” She replied tiredly, going into the fridge and grabbing the milk. “You made me tea?”

“Apology for getting you up early.” He kissed her cheek as Tim hopped up off the couch.

“Morning, Becky,” Tim said with a small smile. She poured the milk into her tea before ruffling his hair.

“Good morning, Tim, what have you got in store for you today?” She asked, sitting down on the stool at the counter.

“Spelling test, but I studied and everything. The words are easy.” He shrugged. “Dad and I studied last night.” Becky gave Tom an appreciative smile. Usually, Becky did the school stuff with Tim, but he took over and he’d actually enjoyed helping his son. Studying and homework had always been Jane’s thing, but now, Tom enjoyed helping much more with that sort of stuff.

“Good.” Becky ruffled his hair. “I think I’ll be coming to get you today. How does that sound?” She sipped her tea and watched Tim’s smile appear on his face.

“Good,” He hugged her before facing Tom. “Dad, we gotta go.”

“Mhm, yeah, grab your coat.” Tom waved him away before pressing a kiss to Becky’s cheek. “I’ll see you when I get back.” He squeezed her hand lightly before disappearing into the outside with Tim.

It really was a contrast to his life before he fell back in love with Becky Barnes. Everything felt just a little bit brighter with her there, like when the sun comes out from behind a cloud on a cloudy day and everything feels much, much better. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment if you enjoyed this !! comments make my day :))


End file.
